The present invention relates to an inductive transmitter having a housing containing two pole shoes, a permanent magnet arranged between the pole shoes and a coil surrounding the permanent magnet and the pole shoes, each end of the coil being connected to a separate output terminal from which a cable is conducted out of the housing.
In such inductive transmitters it is known to arrange the individual parts in a pot-shaped housing and to close this housing by a cover which is fastened by screws. The two pole shoes extend to the outside through openings in the cover while the cable is conducted to the outside through an opening in the bottom of the housing.
This arrangement is not only expensive to assemble but it also has the disadvantage that it is not watertight in view of the openings which extend from the outside into the inside of the housing. Thus, this inductive transmitter cannot be used in the open, for instance as a wheel rpm recorder in automotive vehicles.
The object of the present invention is therefore to create an inductive transmitter of the introductory-mentioned type which is watertight while being simple to manufacture.